


surprise encounters

by fleurting



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: The last person Chad expected to see in the strip club his coworkers dragged him to was Ryan Evans.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	surprise encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



The last thing Chad expected when he agreed to come to this club was that he was going to end up with a lapful of the smooth, creamy white thighs (and _ass_ ) that kickstarted his sexuality crisis in high school. 

“Ryan?” 

Ryan freezes, dangerously close to where Chad’s body most desperately wants him.

“Sorry,” Ryan says, slinking towards Chad’s coworker, igniting jealousy and disappointment within Chad. “I think you have me confused with somebody else.” 

Chad’s fingers itch to reach out and pull Ryan back to him but he’s already out of reach, leaving Chad grasping at nothing but air. 


End file.
